


Birthday Surprise

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Might be a part 2, Smut, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe has a surprise for Madison's birthday





	1. Chapter 1

Madison was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror doing her makeup for a dinner date with Zoe. But she couldn’t help but pause putting her eyeliner. She had felt Zoe’s eyes on her for the last several minutes. Madison sighed as she turned to see that she had been right. Those brown eyes were locked on her.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she chuckled.

Zoe blushed and cleared her throat. “Why don’t we stay in tonight?”

Madison scrunched her face in confusion. “I thought you wanted to go out.”  
“I did, but umm. I thought maybe we could do something else.”

Madison put down her eyeliner and turned her full attention to Zoe. She leaned against the doorway to the bathroom with a hand on her hip. “What on earth are you talking about?” It was then that Madison noticed her girlfriend was all wrapped up in a tan trench coat. “What’s with the coat?” It occurred to Madison that she had been wearing it ever since she came into the room to get ready. Zoe had been lying on the bed reading and wearing that.  

Zoe then stood. “I know it’s a week early but I want to go ahead and give you my present Maddie.” Then Zoe parted the coat to reveal her body. But it wasn't clothing she was wearing underneath. It was a full set of [black lace lingerie](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1h9FrOFXXXXXrXFXXq6xXFXXXR/R80266-Eyelash-Lace-Teddy-Lingerie-Allblack-Lingerie-sexy-hot-erotic-Plus-size-Sexy-lingerie-See-through.jpg).

Madison’s jaw dropped as she got an eye full of her beautiful girlfriend in the sexy outfit. “Holy shit,” she breathed looking Zoe’s body up and down.

When her eyes found Zoe’s face she could tell the young woman was nervous. During the whole time they had been together Zoe had never been this bold, especially when it came to sex.

Madison glided forward and helped Zoe out of the coat completely. She then took her girlfriend’s hands in her own. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Madison said the words firmly and yet with a certain softness that only Zoe had seen before.

“You like it?” Zoe asked shyly glancing down at her lingerie covered body.

“I love it,” Madison assured her. “And I love you.” Her fingers then trailed up Zoe’s arms slowly causing the taller girl to shiver. Then with her hands cupping Zoe’s face Madison stood on tiptoe and claim her lips. Madison pushed her backward until Zoe’s legs hit the bed and she sat down on the mattress. Madison then climbed on top straddling her lap.

Zoe broke the kiss and brushed her nose against her girlfriend’s. “Ready to have some fun tonight?”

“Almost.” Madison waved her hand in a circular motion and turned her gaze back to Zoe. “I just soundproofed the room. So we can be as loud as we want.” Madison then pushed Zoe onto her back and moved her hands above her head. She held them there as she leaned down to Zoe’s soft lips.

A wild night was about to begin.

_to be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe have sex for Madison bday

Madison gave Zoe and lingering kiss and then stood and backed away from the bed. She pulled a chair up and sat down staring intently at her girlfriend.

“What do you want?” Zoe asked trying her best to best seductive.

Madison grinned and bit her lip before speaking. “Touch yourself?”

“My tits?” Zoe asked running her fingers over the lace lingerie. She didn’t break eyes contact with her girlfriend as her hands moved over her body and down between her thigh. “Or would you like me to play with my wet pussy?” Zoe emphasized the last word as much as she could, saying it slowly and in a deep whisper.

“Touch your pussy, Zoe.”

Zoe did as she was told and slipped her finger beneath the black lace and began running her finger through her hot folds. She shivered a little as her fingernails ran over her sensitive clit.

“I want your fingers in your pussy.”

Zoe nodded raising her eyebrows. Into her tight cunt, her fingers went and began pumping in and out. “It feels good babe,” she sighed as she continued to touch herself.

Madison watched her girlfriend getting more and more aroused as she set back in the chair taking in the sight. She stared intently not breaking eye contact. As she did this she slowly began to remove her clothes. She eventually sat naked before her lingerie-clad girlfriend.

Minutes went by before she spoke. “Now,” Madison said standing. She crawled over Zoe once more as she leaned back against the pillows of their bed. She removed the black straps from Zoe’s shoulders until her breasts were fully exposed.

Zoe gasped slightly at the intenseness of the gaze that beheld her.

“I want you to use your fingers to wet your nipples. Feel free to play with them a little.”

Zoe did as she was told and using her fingers spread her juices over both of her nipples. She wasn’t sure what Madison had in mind, but she was damn sure she was going to enjoy it.

Once Zoe was done Madison lowered her head and took one of the nipples between her lips and began to lick and suck.

She began to whine as Madison suckled on her tits.

“Mmm,” Madison said giving a hard lick. “You taste so good, baby.”

Zoe couldn’t respond. She never knew what to say when Madison said things like that. It overwhelmed her so much she could hardly think. “Fuck…”

“Oh I plan to,” Madison grinned. “But for now I wanna play with your fantastic tits.”

“They’re all yours love.”

Before she was done, Madison had her girlfriend moaning and getting dizzy with the stimulations of her nipples.  “Now it’s time to get out of that lingerie and bury our mouths in each other’s pussies.”  
  
“69?”

“69.”

Zoe hastily slipped out of her outfit and waited for Madison who remained on top to turn her pussy towards her lips. The two began to suck and lap at each other’s cunts. Every now and then they would take a second to moan as the other dove their tongue deep into the pussy or began to play with the other’s clit.

It wasn’t long before Zoe came after all the stimulation she had been getting from Madison. And since Zoe was talented with her tongue Madison followed so after. They then both turned to that they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Madison held Zoe’s ass in her hands as Zoe threaded her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Happy birthday Maddie,” Zoe grinned as she felt Madison give her ass a squeeze.


End file.
